The Story of the Clare Edwards: The Girl Who Could
by MadameDegrassi96
Summary: This takes you back before there was an Eli, and there was just a Clare, and then a Clare and KC and what that made of her life, and how unexpected events and an Eli change her for the better in the end. rating might change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**This story I am writing to get back my motivation to continue on with my other ones. I am severely sorry for this delay without warning. My computer broke, and family drama and blah blah blah, BUT no fear I am back, and ready to get off the bench, and back on the field, and when did I ever use metaphors? Idec oh well.**

This story is going to be eclare, but I am starting it out as Klare and progressing into eclare's relationship and here we go! :

_I feel like the world is finally giving me the happiness I've been asking myself for since I can remember. You're probably wondering what I am going on and on about, so let me explain from the beginning of my story. The part that probably molded who I am today, the part that shaped my mindset even though, most people would change the past, I fear it would mess up what I have going for me now, and it was worth all the pain and suffering, it feels like the only reminders I have are the scars that show who I used to be, and the amazing reminder to show who I am now. _

"Clare would you like to go out tonight?" I smiled widely. KC, the boy I've liked since the beginning of the year. I was hoping this would come up soon. Alli had told me he would, but I didn't believe her, at all yet here I am, getting ready for my date with KC. He said that we were going to the movies, so I decided to just dress up a little, I didn't want to look too desperate. I straightened my messy curls, and curled them to perfection and I wore a turquoise blouse and skinny jeans I bought from old navy.

As I was adding final touches I heard my door bell ring. I giggled, and fingered through my hair one more time, before answering the door. Once I did, I was faced with the back of a beautiful blonde boy.

I thought from then on, we would be that couple who got married and have children, and live the life. Sometimes someone else gets to deal the cards, and this hand, I lost.


	2. Chapter 2

One month later:

"KC, are you sure? What if she doesn't like me? Or what if I'm not what she expected oh gosh no, never mind I'm not going." This was the dinner with KC's mom. To say I was nervous, looking back now, I don't even realize why, out of this relationship the dinner with his mom went exceptionally well.

"Clare, baby, relax. She'll love you. You've transformed me into this 'nice young man' I am today." He said it so confidently that I was convinced he liked the new image.

"Really? She really said that?" I was blushing like mad. The idea that my first and only  
(-_-) boyfriend's mom liked me made me feel like I accomplished so much.

"Honest, she will love you even more when she sees how amazing you look, how perfect you are." His sweet words had such a huge effect on me. I was so swoon by his oh so obvious perfection.

"Let's go." He took my hand and led me to his house, the nerves in my stomach accelerating as if I was at a boiling point in my life. Oh how much I wish that I would've known what I know today.

We walked into the living room and I saw an average looking girl with natural flat brown hair, and average brown eyes. She looked very… average. Well that was until she smiled up at KC, like he was her whole life, she looked so beautiful when she was happy, I guess everyone looks exceptionally better when in a better mood. I must have been radiating when she offered me into her kitchen with open arms and a warm smile that I could tell was sincere. If I could've known Mrs. Guthrie before, we would've been great friends. I cannot explain the wellness to her. She was wise beyond an average 35 year old woman because of all the trauma and sickly things that happened in her life.

We all sat down at the smaller generic looking dinner table that looked so homey all at the same time. I sat down into the opening while KC sat at the side facing the wall, and his mom sat adjacent to me.

"So Clare, how is Degrassi treating my baby boy?" KC looked down, as she called him her _baby boy. _I thought it was cute, I smiled, flashed KC a knowing smile, and politely answered her question.

"Actually KC is really good at school. Plenty of friends, amazing grades, and the signs are pointing up for him."

She smiled at KC and I smiled at the both of them. We all subconsciously made a content sigh. I smiled towards Mrs. Guthrie, she was much more lovely than a judgmental person would've guessed. You would assume an ex drug addict would go back to their old ways, would be a screw up for a parent, but she was doing just the opposite. She was cleaned up and trying to be the best mom she could be. She was trying to make up for her faults and KC was gladly accepting after much persuasion. I think that Mrs. Guthrie was a personal inspiration. I surely did admire her. I still do.

We all sat and ate dinner; the awkwardness was so intense at first, it was almost tangible but it soon melted away like the warm air radiating my cheeks. It almost felt more comfortable than my own house.

As I was walking home with KC, he proceeded to tell me how much fun he had and how much his mom loved me.

"Why don't you come in?" I asked, fully aware my parents were gone for at least two days.

"You sure?" He seemed weary about it, but I suggested that he should come in, so that I don't get scared. I had no idea where this seductive person was but I wish was, but I wish she would've stayed away. I wish the vixen secretly hidden inside of me never accelerated to the surface. I wish she never existed.

I pulled him into my room, and that night. That night I regret for different reasons. That night was the night I lost my virginity to Kirk Cameron Guthrie.

The night I changed my fate for the… different.


End file.
